<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delivery by SeaWallFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183644">Delivery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics'>SeaWallFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Great Expectations [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Due Date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Great Expectations [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delivery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Delivery, as suggested by ILovePreath. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christen's never felt as helpless or as useless as she does right now. Tobin's crying out in pain, sweat and tears rolling down her scrunched up face, but there's nothing Christen can do but hold her hand and try to convince her that she's doing "<em>so </em> well". If she could take her wife's place, Christen would do so in a heartbeat, wishing to take away Tobin's suffering. She feels the tendons and bones in her left hand grind together from the sheer force of Tobin's grip, but she can't find it in her to care. All she cares about is how Tobin is literally giving life to their son right now and if that means a visit to the ER later on, so be it. Her own pain means nothing in comparison to what her amazingly strong wife is going through right now.</p><p>"You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you, baby. You're so strong. One more push, sweetheart. I know you can do it." It's become some sort of mantra by now, the repetitive words spilling out of Christen's mouth while she keeps dabbing Tobin's forehead with a wet cloth. She can't be sure, but she thinks she lost Tobin's attention about three contractions ago, the exact moment Christen's heart kinda shattered when tears started rolling down feverish cheeks.</p><p>The last push is seared into her mind forever. The sound Tobin makes when she bares down and spends her strength on that final contraction can only be called animalistic. Christen's rattled for a few seconds, missing the fact that someone is holding out funny looking scissors for her to take.</p><p>"Babe," Tobin's tired voice cuts through the haze. "We kinda need ya here."</p><p>Looking up at Doctor Davis, tears immediately rush to her eyes. In his huge looking hands, he's holding their tiny baby, bright blue clamp tying off the newborn's umbilical cord. Approaching the bed with shaky limbs, Christen takes the scissors and lets the doctor tell her where to cut. It's an unbelievably intimate and reverent moment, severing the tie that literally binds her wife and son with Tobin looking on with a dopey grin on her face, clearly exhausted and a little bit out of it. Christen makes good use of the time it takes the nurses to clean and care for their son by finding Tobin's lips with her own with just a hint of pressure. It's everything she feels rolled into one, long loving kiss, all those emotions multiplied and amplified when she hears loud, hiccuping cries from right behind her.The sound makes her pull back a little, knowing they're about to meet their baby boy for the very first time. Surging forward, she kisses Tobin again with a little more force. "<em>Thank you</em>," she breathes before stealing one last taste of Tobin's lips.</p><p>Making room for the nurse stepping towards the bed, Christen's gaze immediately zeroes in on the tiny red face peeking out from underneath a rainbow colored knit hat, courtesy of Aunty Allie. Placing the baby on Tobin's naked chest, the nurse takes a few respectful steps back in order to give the new family some time to meet. Tobin's crying again, almost unable to believe that he is finally here and in her arms. She beckons Christen closer, asking her to please join them on the bed so they can officially meet Reyan Heath-Press.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>